Mischief
by IceCreamLol
Summary: Kid Sam makes mischief in every one-shot story featured in this story! No, wait... that doesn't sound right... eh. :/ R&R pls!
1. Snakes & More

_Mischief_

**This is kinda like my Baby Po story: A collection of one-shots about one topic, person, thing, or animal. Sam falls under animal and human, since she's kinda… wild…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly. I do not wish I owned Sam for a reason stated above. I also do not own Hot Cheetos.**

Sam jumped around the halls of Seattle Elementary. She loved their mascot, the King Cobras! One reason was that they were dangerous, another that… Well, let's just say that Sam was ready for trouble and pranking!

Melanie rushed past Sam to her to her prissy popular clique, something that surprised many moms and dads. "Why are 8-year-olds separating into cliques?" they asked the principal, who just shrugged and replied, "Beats me. Maybe they read those teen mags or something."

Sam dodged Melanie's shoulder and sped to her friends, the rebel clique. "'Sup?" she asked, chewing a mouthful of ham. She couldn't get enough of ham!

Her best friend, Che (don't question her name or you will find your house TPed in the morning), answered, "Not much. My mom's still banning my heavy metal rock CDs. Any new pranks or something?" She was crunching on Hot Cheetos, a favorite of the rebels.

Sam nodded and laughed, "Yeah! I was thinking about releasing snakes in the study room where the prisses hang out! Not dangerous ones, though. Just ones that'll freak em' out!"

Che giggled, forgetting that it wasn't rebel-like to giggle. Just then, Carly Shay, Melanie, and Missy Robinson strutted past, hands on their hips.

They glared at Sam's group, but kept on walking on, where they glared at several other groups of people.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Bring! Bring! _The warning bell sounded, startling Carly, Missy, and Melanie. They screamed, but then looked relieved to find out that it was just the bell.

Sam and Che rolled their eyes and headed off to class themselves. They were halfway there when Sam stopped Che and declared, "Let's hide out in the restroom to plan!"

Che silently nodded, and they softly took off running towards the East girls' restroom. It was always unoccupied by other groups.

Pulling out her notebook, Sam wrote down the name of the closest zoo that had the perfect type of snake: Candy Street Zoo. Che and Sam hated the name!

Grunting, Sam wrote on: _Plan: Swoop in and steal 5 snakes. Exit really fast and bring to school next day in backpack. At end of day follow to prissy group to their room and secretly let them loose. Stay for screaming, then run run run. Later, collect snakes and secretly give them back to zoo._

Che bobbed her head. When Che likes a plan, you know it's good.

After school, Sam and Che rode their skateboards to the zoo, which was 2 miles away and therefore not very far. Sam put her plan into action. She climbed over the fence closest to the snakes to get in without paying.

Crawling on the roof of the snake habitat, she opened the trapdoor and slipped in when there were no people outside watching.

She was climbing back up when a little boy shouted, "MOMMY! THERE'S A GIRL IN THE SNAKE TANK!" The guards heard this and rushed after Sam, panting and waving their Tasers. The chase was on.

Sam bolted over the fence and said only one word to Che. "Run!" Obeying, Che followed Sam as they took off towards her house. The guards gave up and sat on a bench to rest.

At Che's house, they planned the layout of the prank. At 3:00 they would tiptoe to Study Room F with Sam's backpack, then dump it out, allowing the snakes to slither in and so forth.

The day of the prank, Sam and Che got really antsy and started tap-tap-tapping on their desks. The teacher gave them a quizzical look, but ignored them. When it was time, Sam could barely contain her excitement.

Creeping towards Study Room F, Sam and Che chuckled, knowing it would be awesome. This had to be perfect! It just had to!

Sam and Che slowly opened the door and saw the popular girls gesturing and giggling.

Suddenly, a whole bucket of water rained down on them. Next came flour. Then peacock feathers.

Startled, Che ran out of the room to the restroom, leaving Sam to face the queens of the prisses! Sam was so angry at Che she momentarily forgot about Carly, Missy, Melanie, and the others until Carly snarkily retorted, "So whaddaya gotta for yourself, missy?"

Missy looked confused, but Carly passed her a small scrap of paper, possibly a note, and she bobbed her head like crazy. Sam worried that it might fall off.

The principal and Sam's mom appeared from the corner. Sam rushed out, only to come face-to-face with her PE teacher, the teacher of the class she skipped the day before.

She was in trouble. The principal began a long lecture. "Sam Puckett, detention! This is a very serious offense, stealing snakes from a zoo and bringing them to school. You know…" He droned on and on.

Sam sneezed from the feathers. God, she was in so much trouble….

The principal concluded his lecture. "And so forth you will receive detention when you come back from your 2-week suspension and you will be on probation, which means no going to the social or the concert!" He barked a few orders at the PE teacher, who left as soon as the vice principal stepped between Sam and the door.

Pushing past the vice principal, Sam's mom grabbed Sam by her ear and dragged her out the door, murmuring things like "more like Melanie" and "detention" and "grounded for life".

Sam yanked her ear out of her mother's grasp. Her mom's finger's left a huge blotchy red mark.

The next day, Sam tried to rat out Che, but the principal wouldn't hear of it. At home, Melanie mocked her. It looks like Sam learned her lesson… at least for now!

**Tune in next time for another cool story of Sam's mischief! Review and ADIOS AMIGOS AND AMIGAS! Wow! That's like, the only sentence in Spanish I know. Anyways, buh-bye!**


	2. Under the Mistletoe

_Mischief_

**Woot! Second chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't on't on't own own own iCarly arly arly! Orrrr Converses erses erses!**

It was December, and only two weeks away from Christmas. The sidewalks and yards were covered with a blanket of snow, and everything seemed magical. Well, almost everything!

Sam, Che, and the rest of the rebels stomped through the halls, pushing aside the geeks and the nerd, and trudging past the popular girls. They were not people to be pushed. Muffling the sound of the jolly Christmas carols playing through the loudspeaker, their footsteps were loud and angry. And they were angry, indeed!

Sam just had come back from her ban, and had been put on probation. **(A/N: Earlier chapter! Remember?) **Now, the principal had also put the rest of the group on probation, too, for trying to forcefully get Sam out of it!

Missy leaned to Carly and whispered, "They're just angry that their on probationnnn! Hee hee!" Sam was furious. She stepped to Missy so that their noses almost touched and squinted. "I heard what you said. You are going to pay."

Flouncing off, Missy caught up to Carly and Melanie and shook herself. Sam had already begun planning. Whispering it to the other girls she was tingling with excitement. It had been so long since she pulled a prank!

The next day, Sam, Che, and the other rebel girls gathered at another one of Sam's friend's house. Her name was Allison. Allison the killer. She had a reputation.

Sam got out her special notebook on Allison's bed and drew out the plan. For a caption, she wrote, _Get lots of mistletoe. Tie strings to each one. Sneak in ceiling with it. Open panel above prisses' head when they are right next to geeks, nerds, and gross boys. Then, with help of friends, lower so it's between each priss and each geek, nerd, or gross boy._

Che and the rest giggled with delight at the amazing and thoughtful plan of Sam Puckett's young, brilliant mind. **(Oh God that was SO cheesy)**

The next day, the girls ventured to the plants shop on Mist Lane. There were selling a holiday special deal on poinsettias and mistletoe, but they didn't care. They were prepared to steal!

Sneaking into the shop unnoticed was a challenge. The door had a little tiny bell that jingled every time the door was opened. But sneaky Sam and Che wandered in through the back door.

They got in through the employee door and crawled to the Christmas aisle when the saleslady was distracted. Grabbing bunches of mistletoe, they slipped out just as the saleslady looked up from the customer she was helping.

They got out to face the group, who were now beaming. "Go Sam and Che!" they half-whispered as they headed to a different girl's house. Her name was Tanya.

At Tanya's house, they planned out the fine details of the plan. The plan was for Allison and Sam to sneak up into the ceiling and for Tanya and Che to follow. Next, another two girls would come up to complete it. 6 geeks, nerds, and gross boys to make 6 prisses.

All of them cackled with laughter and delight. This was the best prank yet! Silently, they all imagined the prisses' faces – this was genius, pure genius!

The day of the prank, they crawled into the ceiling and waited for what seemed like an eternity until the time had come.

Sam suddenly realized one terrible thing – she had forgotten the mistletoe! Rushing towards the backpack hooks on the wall, she grabbed her backpack and bolted back up quick as a flash. The others silently applauded one they lowered down the strings of mistletoe one by one. They hung on hooks that they had found glued to the ceiling.

The last rebel, a small, spindly, weak, girl cried out about the mistletoe, because she was so weak she couldn't run – she had an abnormally loud voice, though. The prisses shrieked as their "dates" for the moment closed in on them.

Sam thought about the consequences – about time, actually. She decided to leave the scene and ditch the others. While Che, Tanya, Allison and the rest basked in their glory, Sam sprinted out the door, backpack in hand. A few stray pieces of mistletoe flew out as she made her mad dash.

The principal had just come out and had seen this – he/she **(AN: OMG I forgot which – can someone help me?) **picked some up and frowned ever so slightly. He/she went over the victims of the prank and pulled the boy away. The principal pushed them towards the restrooms and shoved the boys out the door, and shut it, trapping everyone else.

He/she explained to them that they were going to pull a prank on Sam, and everyone laughed and said that it was about time that "that dirty rotten filthy hunk of junk" learned a lesson! The rebels, still in the ceiling, listened intently – they were mad at Sam for ditching them, but they were still a group!

When everyone else left, they fled to Tanya's house and quickly called Sam – "The kids are gonna pull a prank on you from the back door, since that's where you always enter – I advise entering from a window, just in case they have backup at the front!

Sam thanked them and went to work with a counter-prank. A few hours later, she was munching some frozen ham pizza and thinking that she was ready… Boy, was she in for a big surprise!

The next day, Sam trudged to school and slipped in from her math teacher's window. But she must have had bad luck today because her math teacher was there! She crept to the door, watching with hawk eyes as the teacher graded paper after paper – hers being a D-, of course!

The teacher looked up just as Sam slid out the door with perfect timing. Little did Sam know that she wasn't really grading papers – she was watching Sam through a security camera!

The teacher swiftly banged a big red button, and sent a shower of vanilla-strawberry frosting onto Sam – she hated that flavor! She preferred dark, rich chocolate to girly-girl sweet flowery flavors like vanilla and strawberry!

Next came a flood of rainbow sprinkles – yuck! Or at least according to Sam they were yucky. Carly, Missy, and Melanie watched with jealousy as Sam brushed off the yummy sprinkles. At one point, Missy almost stopped Sam but thought better of it and stayed still.

The next and last batch of girly food was cherries! Bright red cherries, maroon ones, plump cherries, and shrimpy cherries! Rotten ones, ripe ones, stem-less ones and ones with the leaves still on them.

Sam groaned in agony and ran from the school, the prisses, ran from it all. She kicked a stone and went home for a shower – cutting school officially, at least for today.

After her showered, she threw away the cherries that lay on the floor of her shower. Groaning, she flopped onto her bed and snoozed away.

**Seriously, guys! R&R! I accept anonymous reviews! Just – please! *starts crying* P-please…. For the c- children… F-for the sake of the c-children…*sniffle*.**


End file.
